


Hindsight

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: If I'd Known... I never... [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, bad choices, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Ashley realized too late that she should have done what she'd been told.





	Hindsight

“How bad did I mess up?” Ashley whispered from the back seat. She was alone in the SUV with Rossi, the rest of the team had worriedly climbed into the other with Hotch, she’d seen Morgan push his way into the driver’s seat.

Rossi sighed. “In general or in Hotch’s eyes?”

She chewed her bottom lip. “Both, I guess.”

He glanced in the rearview mirror at her. “In general, this was your first ever case, you’re only a probationary agent. You disobeyed a direct order and nearly died. And not only did _you_ nearly die, you nearly got a little girl killed as well.” He caught her nod. “That’s a pretty serious set of screw-ups, Kid. I’ve seen people taken out of the program for less.”

Ashley’s voice cracked. “And in Hotch’s eyes?’

Dave didn’t reply right away, instead guiding the SUV along behind the other toward the airport. As they got close, he finally spoke. “Hotch is responsible for everyone on this team, doubly so for you. Think about it, Ashley, he just had to rush into a house and save you from an unsub that you served yourself up to. It’s one thing when he’s doing that for innocent victims, but you’re supposed to be smarter than that.”

“I know. If I’d known before going to the door what I know now? I wouldn’t have disobeyed orders. I just wanted to speak for the family, apologize just once.”

“That isn’t our job.” It came out sharper than he’d intended, but he wasn’t going to take it back. “If you’re going to make it in the FBI, you need to make peace with your past, it’s the only way.”

“It’s hard.”

“And when Hotch hauls you in? Don’t say that, he won’t have a whole lot of sympathy for how hard getting past your past is.”


End file.
